Soledad
by ComeGalletas-san
Summary: '¿Alguna vez haz sentido qué por más personas que conozcas estas solo? ¿qué todo lo que haces es en vano? ¿qué eres la peor cosa del mundo' Ese tipo de pensamientos pasa por la mente de México, pero hay que ver el lado positivo / Drabble de 514 palabras aprox.


En esta ocasión usare un Male!México. El fic fue creado para mi amiga y todas esas personas que deben estar orgullosas de sus países. Algunos datos pueden que estén desactualizados, lo hice solo con mis conocimientos así que puede haber algún error.

O este es un drabble muy largo o un One-shot muy corto...

ADVERTENCIA: Posible pequeña dosis de nacionalismo

**Hetalia & sus personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Solo los OC son mios.**

* * *

_¿Alguna vez haz sentido qué por más personas que conozcas estas solo? ¿qué todo lo que haces es en vano? ¿qué eres la peor cosa del mundo?_

Soledad

Yo odio ese sentimiento. Muchos países son mis amigos, o eso dicen. "México: el amigo del mundo" es algo que aveces suelen mencionarme mis hermanos, pero... aveces me pregunto; si desapareciera ¿alguien me extrañaría? pienso que no.

Después de todo, soy considerado un país con guerra interna, el de mayor emigración a E.U., el peor país para los periodistas, y ahora con ese "Nuevo Jefe" quien sabe a donde me lleve el futuro. No se que esperar... una parte acepta a ese tal Peña Nieto, pero otra me dice que solo me va a llevar a la ruina. Demonios.

Me acusan de muchas cosas: Estados Unidos me regaña constantemente por los migrantes que llegan a su país, por el trafico de drogas & armas, pero si mal lo recuerdo, el tampoco ayuda mucho; Después de todo, con su operación "_Fast and Furious_" solo complico las cosas. Guatemala me llama la atención de algunas de sus gentes que son discriminadas y otras cosas, pero yo no le digo mucho cuando el caso es al revés. Perú con que mis narcos y los de Colombia se andan peleando en su país. Maldición.

No se que hacer... creo, creo que nadie me quiere... solo, solo quiero desaparecer...

Catrina, ¿no me quieres llevar de una vez? Dios, hazme el favor.

Creo que no sirvo para nada, soy un inútil. Nada de lo que haga funciona. Ni para que seguir viviendo. Pienso que el universo me castiga, me hace inmortal y luego me hace sufrir. Por favor Dios, te lo vuelvo a pedir, hazme el favor de llevarme contigo. Solo quiero desaparecer, mi nula existencia, ser borrado de este mundo...

¡NO! ¿Desde cuando me eh volvido tan pesimista? Digo, soy México. El país que su bandera es considerada como una de las más bonitas, un país lleno de pasado y tradiciones, con buena economía y un aspirante a convertirse en primer mundista ¡No debo de estar deprimido! ¡debo de estar orgulloso! No todos los países tienen en ellos una cultura muy colorida, alegre y reconocida, una interesante historia. Es algo que nadie me puede quitar.

Además no estoy solo, tengo a mis hermanos latinoamericanos y a España. A Canadá y Rusia, e incluso aunque odie admitirlo tengo a Alfred de mi lado. Mis tíos Veneciano y Romano, Francia -aunque sea un pervertido-, Inglaterra, Alemania ¿y por que no? también a Prusia aunque ya no sea un país. Conozco a muchas personas, y les importo.

Puede, que ser México no sea tan malo. Porque soy unico e irreemplazable. Si~ debo estar orgulloso de ser yo~

* * *

*País con guerra interna: es considerado así ya que durante el sexenio de Felipe Calderón se le declaro la guerra al narco trafico. Últimamente las cosas se han puesto más densas y el narco se ah vuelto más sádico y cruel en sus acciones.

*_Fast and Furious_: operación estadounidense para ayudar a la guerra contra el narcotrafico. Solo dio como resultado que alrededor o más de 2000 armas se perdieran su localización, logrando que los narcos se modernizaran en cuanto a a armamento. Lo que obligo al ejercito mexicano a empezar a comprar armas a otros países [Rusia, principalmente].

*Bandera más bonita: /_no quiero ofender ni mucho menos discriminar alguna bandera o al país entero. Para mi todas son bonitas_ / Durante el 2009 por el diario español 20 Minutos realizó a través de internet un concurso en el cual votabas por cual bandera considerabas más bonita, ya sea por sus colores, diseño o significado. El primer lugar fue México, el segundo Perú y el tercero Guatemala.

* * *

_¿Reviews? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? ¿Peticiones?_

||Se despide con amor: ComeGalletas-san~! 


End file.
